Sherlock: A Study In Liza
by jam-kittens-rage
Summary: This is the backstory of Liza Holmes, Sherlock Holmes' niece. (Starts at birth and goes until the beginning of A Study In Pink.)
1. Chapter 1 - Eliza Marie Holmes

**_**I do not own Sherlock! I only own Sarafina and Liza Holmes!**_**

Chapter 1

Sherlock: 20 years

Mycroft: 27 years

Sarafina: 24 years

* * *

Sherlock Holmes paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room. He had gotten a call from his sister, Sarafina, just hours earlier. She had been in labor. Mycroft had picked her up and drove her to the hospital and Sherlock had met him there. Sherlock had wanted to be in the room to help, but Mycroft insisted that he go and help. Six hours had gone by and still nothing. Finally a nurse came out.

"Sherlock Holmes?" He immediately walked to her. "Someone's waiting for you." She said with a smile.

"I highly doubt that." He mumbled as he followed her down the hallway. They finally came to a door and walked in.

Sarafina was sitting up in the bed, holding a newborn baby girl in her arms. Mycroft was sitting in a chair in the corner, still mildly shocked at what he had just witnessed.

"Say hello to your new niece, Sherlock." Sarafina said. Sherlock inched his way into the room and looked at the baby.

"It looks like a raisin."

"Sherlock!" Mycroft scolded.

"I'm simply making an observation, Mycroft."

"Well, next time keep your observations to yourself."

"Boys!" Sarafina laughed. "It's alright. She won't look like a 'raisin' for much longer." Sherlock leaned back.

"Hm."

"Want to hold her?" Sherlock takes a step backwards.

"No. No, that's quite alright."

"C'mon, Sherlock. Just once. It would be so cute." Sarafina begged. Sherlock slumped his shoulders and sighed.

"Fine. Just this once. But _no_ photographs Mycroft." Mycroft held up his hands in surrender.

Sherlock moved closer to Sarafina and she placed the newborn in Sherlock's arms. She squirmed a bit in his arms and Sherlock awkwardly adjusted her. After a moment, he put her in a comfortable position in his arms and relaxed. She opened her eyes and fixed them on Sherlock. He stared at her as she gurgled and reached her hand up to touch Sherlock's face. Sherlock leaned his head back further and further but she managed to grab his nose and pull his head forward.

"Ow!" Sherlock said. She giggled and let go. "You can take it back now." Sherlock said to Sarafina. She laughed and took the baby back from Sherlock.

"See. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Sherlock rubbed his nose.

"Well, she's got a good grip, I'll tell you that." Mycroft chuckled.

"Yes, well. If you don't mind, we should be going." He gets up from his chair and says goodbye to Sarafina.

"Thank you both so much. Mycroft for the help and Sherlock for the good laugh." Sherlock rolls his eyes.

"Yes, apparently that's all I'm good for now." Sarafina laughs and Mycroft sighs.

"He always was the dramatic one."

"I am not!" They keep arguing out the door and Sarafina chuckles.

"Sadly, I don't think you'll be the one to worry so much about there baby girl." She smiles fondly at the newborn. "Eliza Marie Holmes. My little Liza."


	2. Chapter 2 - First Loose Tooth

Sherlock: 25 years

Mycroft: 32 years

Sarafina: 29 years

Liza: 5 years

* * *

_****I do not own Sherlock! I just own Sarafina and Liza Holmes!****_

Chapter 2

Sherlock Holmes lay on the couch in his normal thinking position. This case he was working on required a long trip to his mind palace. He wouldn't have been so alarmed by the sudden weight falling on his abdomen, except for the fact that he lived alone. He woke up from his trance with a start to find his five year old niece sitting on him grinning wildly.

"Wake up, Uncle Sherly!" She giggled. He smiles and looks over at Sarafina, who's having trouble staying on her feet.

"I'm sorry we didn't call first." Sarafina said between laughs. "She wanted so surprise you."

"I surprised you good, Uncle Sherly!"

"Yes, you did." Sherlock replies.

"Wanna see my wiggly tooth?"

"I would love to." Liza opens her mouth wide and points to the tooth.

"See it?"

"I see it."

"I think it's gonna come out soon!"

"Alright sweetheart. Time to get off Uncle Sherly now." Sherlock glares at Sarafina as she giggles. Liza climbs down off Sherlock and runs into the kitchen. "I hope we aren't interrupting anything. We were nearby and she wanted to say hello."

"No it's alright. Just another case, I guess."

"Oh no! Oh, Sherlock, I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"No, its fine. Really." Sherlock interrupts.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's alright."

"Mummy, come look at what I found!" Sarafina looks horrified at Sherlock.

"Please tell me you don't have any body parts lying around." Sherlock pauses.

"Maybe we should go check on her."  
"Oh, goodness." Sherlock and Sarafina hurry into the kitchen to find Liza sitting on the kitchen floor. "What did you find?" She holds up her fist and opens it.

"My tooth!" Sarafina puts a hand to her heart and lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Oh, you lost your first tooth!" Sarafina picks her up and Liza holds up her tooth to Sherlock.

"Look, Uncle Sherly! It's my tooth!"

"I see that."

"Oh, my big girl's growing up so quickly! Congratulations sweetheart." Sarafina covers her face with kisses and Liza squeals and giggles.

"Mummy!" Sarafina stops.

"Alright, alright." She puts her down and Liza tugs on Sherlock's trousers. Sherlock looks down and Liza waves him closer. He kneels down to her level.

"Do you think the tooth fairy will come tonight?" Sherlock contemplates it for a moment.

"Absolutely." Liza immediately brightens up.

"You really think so?!"

"I know so." Liza smiles and gives him a hug.

"Alright, love. Say goodbye to Uncle Sherlock. We've got to get home and put that tooth under your pillow." Liza lets go of Sherlock.

"Bye bye Uncle Sherly!" She runs over to Sarafina as Sherlock gives a little wave. Sarafina opens the door and Liza runs out. She turns back to Sherlock.

"Thank you. And I apologize for interrupting your contemplation earlier."

"Ah, it's alright. Just don't do it again."

Sarafina laughs and gives Sherlock a goodbye kiss on the cheek and walks out. Sherlock shuts the door and lies back on the couch, replicating his earlier position.

_**Hey everyone! Its almost 2014! Which means almost time for Series 3! *fangirl scream* Ahem. Sorry. I live in the states so it doesnt premiere for me until the 19th. So I will be staying off Tumblr and Instagram for a while. Anyways. Hope you liked this chapter. (A little short. Sorry.) Keep reviewing and liking! And following! Remember, I love to hear from you guys!**_


	3. Chapter 3 - First Steps

Sherlock: 21 years

Mycroft: 28 years

Sarafina: 25 years

Liza: 11 months

* * *

_****I do not own Sherlock! I only own Sarafina and Liza Holmes!****_

Chapter 3

Sherlock Holmes didn't sleep all that often. The one day he actually tried to sleep, he awoke with a start to hear someone knocking at his door. He went to answer it, to find Sarafina and Liza on the other side.

"Oh, Sherlock. I'm glad I caught you. I got a call from an employer and he wants to interview me. Unfortunately, I couldn't find anyone to watch Liza on this short of notice so I was hoping you could." Sarafina stops to take a breath as Sherlock stands there, unsure as to half of what she was talking about. She looks at him expectantly and he sighs.

"Alright. I'll do it." Sarafina lets out a breath and hands Liza over to him.

"Oh, thank you! You have no idea what this job means to me."

"Yes, just let me know when you're coming back."

"Alright, I will. Oh, and she's just starting to walk so if you could help her a bit that would be great."

"She's what?"

"Thank you again, Sherlock!" She says as she walks away. Sherlock sighs and shuts the door. Liza looks at him.

"Well, this should be interesting." Sherlock says. Liza just stares at him and drools a little on herself. "Lovely." Liza giggles as Sherlock walks over to an armchair and sets her in it. "Now, uh. Stay. Here. I need to make a phone call." Liza gazes up at him and he walks away.

A couple minutes later, Sherlock comes back to where he left Liza, only to find an empty armchair.

"Oh no." Sherlock looks around for any kind of sign as to where she might have gone. "Liza? Liza, where are you?" He searches his whole flat and finally finds her in his room under his bed. "Oh, you think you're clever, huh?" She giggles and he takes her out from under the bed. "How did you get here so fast anyways?" She looks at him and smacks her hand onto his face. "Alright, I understand. None of my business." She squeals and puts her hand into her mouth.

Sherlock then carries her back into the living room, not taking his eye off her for a second. After a few hours of chasing her as she crawled all over the flat and occasionally holding her erect so she could walk, there was a knock at the door. Sherlock picked up Liza and went to open it. It was Sarafina.

"Hey! There's my little monkey! And Liza too." Sherlock frowned and Sarafina laughed. "Come 'ere." She grabbed Liza from Sherlock and hugged her. "Thank you so much for doing this, Sherlock. You really helped me out."

"Yes, well. She was well behaved, but you should really consider getting her a leash." Sarafina laughs.

"I will consider it." Liza starts to squirm, so Sarafina sets her down. "You gonna walk to Uncle Sherlock, Liza?"

Liza slowly gets to her feet and Sarafina waves Sherlock back. Sherlock backs up a couple of steps and Sarafina slowly lets a wobbly Liza go. At first, she stands there to regain her balance. Then she sets her sights on Sherlock and slowly steps forward.

"That's it. Got to Uncle Sherlock." Sarafina encourages.

Sherlock holds out his arms and Liza takes off. She walks towards Sherlock and falls into his arms. Sarafina cheers as Liza gives Sherlock a big grin.

"Good job, Liza. Well done." Sherlock praises. Liza gets up again and walks back into the living room.

"Well, I guess there's no stopping her now." Sarafina laughs. Sherlock smiles and turns back to Sarafina.

"What did the employer say?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh, yes. I got the job!"

"I knew you would."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did." Sarafina laughs.

"Alright, alright. Fine. You did." Sherlock smirks. "Oh, shut it. Liza. Come on darling. Time to go." Liza wobbles out and Sarafina picks her up. "Say goodbye to Uncle Sherlock."

Liza turns to him and waves. Sherlock waves back as Sarafina turns and walks away. He shuts the door and smiles to himself as he walks back into his room.


	4. Chapter 4 - First Word

Sherlock: 21 years

Mycroft 26 years

Sarafina: 25 years

Liza: 13 months

* * *

_****I do not own Sherlock! I only own Sarafina and Liza Holmes!****_

First Word

Liza sat in her high chair one morning while Sarafina was finding something for her to eat. She finally settled on half a banana and some rice cereal. As Liza ate, there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Sarafina called out and walked over to answer it. She opened the door to find Sherlock on the other side. "Ah, Sherlock. Glad you could make it. Have a seat." She gestured towards the living room.

"You said it was an emergency, of course I came." Sherlock said.

"Well, it sort of is…" Sarafina replied as there was another knock at the door. Sarafina smirked and answered it again. This time, Mycroft stood on the other side. "Ah, Mycroft. Thank you for coming." Mycroft walked in and Sarafina shut the door behind him.

"What's the emergency?" Mycroft asked suspiciously.

"No 'emergency' per se." Mycroft gave her a skeptical look. "Come. Sit." She gestured towards the living room.

Mycroft hesitated but slowly walked into the living room. Sarafina quickly made her way into the kitchen and moved Liza's chair into the living room. As she was making her way into the living room, she heard Sherlock yell.

"Sarafina! What is the meaning of this?!" She moved Liza so that she was in view of everyone and looked at Sherlock and Mycroft. "Why is he here?" Sherlock asked

"Because you two need to work this out!" Sarafina said back. "This has gone on long enough and I want it to stop." Sherlock rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I don't see why we have to do this."

"Because it's ridiculous. This childish game needs to stop."

"He's the one being the child." Mycroft said.

"Am not!" Sherlock yelled back.

"Enough!" Sarafina yelled. Both men stopped and looked at her. "You two are going to stay here until you work this out. I'm leaving Liza here so things don't get out of hand." She sat down on an armchair. "Now work it out."

"You're the one who chose _him_ as Liza's godfather. This is your fault." Sherlock said angrily.

"I had good reason!" Sarafina replied. "Mycroft is very responsible and I also feel he would be better equipped to take care of Liza."

"I'm responsible!"

"You're also struggling!" Sarafina yelled. "You're not financially stable, Sherlock. You're also gone all the time with the cases you have and you haven't quite gotten a handle on your addiction either." Sherlock shifted. "It's not that I don't trust you, Sherlock. I love you. But I need to know that if a day comes that I'm not here, I need to know that Liza will be safe." There was a pause and Mycroft finally broke the silence.

"She's right, Sherlock."

"I know!" Sherlock replied. There was silence again. "At least I'm not shagging my secretary."

"Sherlock!" Mycroft shouted.

"Sher-ock!" Everyone stopped and looked at the source of the sound. Liza sat there looking at them. Sarafina stood up and walked to her.

"What did you say?" Liza looked up at her. "Did you say… Sherlock?"

"Sher-yock!" Liza repeated. Sarafina looked at Sherlock in surprise. Both Mycroft and Sherlock's mouths hung open, Sherlock's especially. He walks towards Liza and kneels down.

"Sherlock." He says.

"Ser-yock." He smiles.

"Sher-lock."

"Sher-yock."

"'lock."

"'lock."

"Sher-lock."

"Sher-lock." She giggles. Sherlock smiles.

"Her first word was your name, Sherlock. That's got to account for something." Sarafina said. Sherlock stood up and straightened his jacket.

"Of course it does. It means I'm her favorite uncle." He turns and smirks at Mycroft.

"Hardly." Mycroft sneered.

"So it's settled then?" Sarafina asked. "No more arguing?" There was silence.

"I suppose." Mycroft replied as Sherlock said, "Fine."

"Good." Sarafina said. "Now, who wants tea?"

_**Hey all! Sorry I havent updated in a while. I barely have time to think about updating let alone do it. Im going to try to make more time to update though. So I think im going to be almost done with this story here soon, but ive already started on The Blind Banker (which is soooo boring by the way. Not one of my favorite episodes.) so hopefully ill be able to post that soon. Well, hope you liked this chapter. I think it was one of the more fun chapters to write. Let me know what you think by reviewing and favoriting! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Tragedy (Part 1)

Sherlock: 29 years

Mycroft: 36 years

Sarafina: 33 years

Liza: 9 years

* * *

_****I do not own Sherlock! I only own Sarafina and Liza Holmes!****_

Tragedy - Part 1

Liza sat at the kitchen table, staring tiredly at her breakfast as Sarafina ran around frantically, trying to get her things gathered for work.

"Liza, sweetheart, eat your breakfast. You'll be late for school." Liza sighed.

"I don't want to go to school, mum. It's so _boring_."

"I know honey. Just try to make the best of it." Sarafina ran into the other room and Liza slowly lifted herself off her chair and walked to her room to get ready. Soon, Sarafina was on her way to drop Liza off at school and go to work. On her way to work, she rang Sherlock.

"What?"

"Oh, nice. Is that how you're answering your phone now?" She asked sarcastically.

"What do you want, Sarafina, I'm in the middle of a case?"

"I need you to pick up Liza from school today and bring her to her piano lesson."

"Wha… why me? Why not Mycroft?"

"He has an important meeting, Sherlock.

"But the case…"

"It's just picking up your niece and bringing her to her piano lesson and back home. It won't be that bad. Can you help me out, Sherlock? Please?" There was a long, frustrated sigh on the other line.  
"Fine."

"Oh, thank you, Sherlock. This is helping me out so much!"

"Yes, yes, whatever."

"Alright, well I'll see you tonight. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Later that day, Sherlock pulls up to the entrance of the all-girl school Liza went to. He gets out of the car and just as he's about to walk up, the doors open and a flood of little girls come out. He backs up slightly and watches for Liza. Finally, he catches a glimpse of her and she runs up to him and immediately attacks him.

"Uncle Sherlock guess what? I made a new friend today!"

"Mm, congratulations."

"Her name is Emmy and she's really nice and she's got brown hair and she's tall and…"

"Whoa, whoa slow down there. I don't need every detail."

"Sorry. I'm just so excited!"

"Yes, well keep that feeling. I'm to take you to your piano lesson." She frowns.

"Aww… I was hoping I could come home with you."

"Sorry not today." He kneels down. "But I'm sure if you're good we could sneak in an ice cream run afterwards." He winks and she immediately brightens up.

"Okay!"

"Alright, get in." He opens the passenger door and she hops in. He shuts the door and walks back, gets in the driver's side, and drives away.

After Liza's lesson and the ice cream stop, they arrived at Sherlock's flat.

"…and her favorite color is orange. I don't particularly like orange though. I like blue. Blue is a pretty color. And pink. The kind of pink that's really bright, not the kind that's on flamingoes. Like the ones we see at the zoo. We should go to the zoo. I haven't been to the zoo in a loooooong time…"

"Liza!" She stops and looks at him. "Take a breath once in a while." She giggles and flops herself on the couch.

"Sorry, Uncle Sherlock. I'll tell mum the rest when she gets home."

"Sounds like a plan." Sherlock says as he massages his temples. He looks around the flat. "Speaking of which, where _is_ your mum? I thought she'd be home by now."

"Uncle Sherlock look! It's raining! I love the rain!"

"Yes, I'm sure you do." Just then, the phone starts to ring. Sherlock answers it. "Yes?"

"Sherlock? It's Sarafina."

"Ah, yes. Where are you?"

"I just got out of a meeting and I'm on my way now. The weather is pretty awful so I might be a little late." He sighs.

"It's alright. Take your time."

"Thank you again, Sherlock."

"No problem. Drive safe."

"Thanks I will. Bye."

"Bye." He hangs up the phone.

"Was that mum?"

"Yes, she's going to be a little late. So it looks like I'm stuck here for a while."

"Yay!" Liza jumps up and runs to her room, more than likely to get her possessions to show him and describe them in great detail. He sighs and sits down on the couch.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, there was still no sign of Sarafina. He tries her phone once more, but still no answer. He was starting to get worried. He lays his head back on the couch and patiently listens to Liza as she goes on to describe every detail of her day. Just as he thought he was going to lose it, the phone rang. He jumps up and answers it. Liza watches and listens and a couple of minutes into the conversation, Sherlock drops the phone.

"Uncle Sherlock what is it?" He doesn't move. "Uncle Sherlock are you in your mind palace on the phone again?" She giggles to herself. Sherlock turns around and looks at her, tears in his eyes. "Uncle Sherlock! What's wrong?" He wipes his eyes and kneels down.

"Liza, sweetheart, I need to be somewhere, so I'm going to need you to stay with an old friend of mine for a while. She's a very nice lady named Mrs. Hudson. You need to be a good girl for her, okay?" She looks at him concerned. She'd never seen him like this before and it scared her.

"O…okay, Uncle Sherlock." He nods his head and gets up and leads her out the door and into the car. Soon, they pull up to a building and Sherlock and Liza get out and go to the door. The door immediately opens and an older lady comes out.

"Sherlock. Oh, how are you? Come in, come in." She gestures them in. "And who's this little cutie?" She shuts the door behind them.

"This is Liza, Liza this is Mrs. Hudson. Can I see you privately for a moment?" He asks Mrs. Hudson.

"Of course."

"Liza, stay here, okay?"

"Okay…" Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson go into the other room.

"Everything alright Sherlock? You look a bit peaky."

"Sarafina… was in an accident." She puts a hand on her heart.

"Oh my goodness, is she alright?"

"She, um… she died." Mrs. Hudson gasped. "On impact." His eyes fill with tears again.

"Oh, oh Sherlock…" Mrs. Hudson brings him in for a hug. He backs up and wipes his eyes.

"I need someone to watch Liza."

"Don't give it another thought. You go. She'll be fine."

"Thank you." She puts a hand on his face in sympathy and he walks out.

"Uncle Sherlock?" Liza walks over to the door. Mrs. Hudson looks at her with sympathy.

"Poor dear…" She says to herself. Liza slowly turns around and looks at Mrs. Hudson. "Do you like biscuits?" Liza gives a little smile and Mrs. Hudson leads her into the kitchen.

* * *

The time was about 10:30pm when Sherlock finally came back. Mrs. Hudson opens the door and puts a finger to her lips.

"She went to sleep about an hour ago." She whispered.

"Thank you." Sherlock whispered back. He walks further into the flat to see a bundled up Liza on the couch, asleep. He walks over to her and picks her up. With a final thank you to Mrs. Hudson, they left for Sherlock's flat.

The next morning, Sherlock woke up on the couch. For a moment, he wondered how he had ended up there. Then he remembered. He rubbed his face and stretched. He sat up and saw Liza walk out of his room.

"Uncle Sherlock?" She asked rubbing her eyes. "What am I doing at your flat? Where's mum?" He decided it was time to tell her. He patted the spot next to him. She came over and curled up by his side. She looked up at him and he looked at her. "What's the matter, Uncle Sherlock?"

"Liza…" He sighs. "Your mum… she, uh." He paused, trying to find the right words. "You know how last night, it was raining. It was very slippery outside… on the roads. It was very hard to see, and…" He clears his throat. "…her car, flipped into a ditch." Liza straightens up. "Well, she got very hurt and… um…" He paused trying to collect himself.

"She's dead, isn't she?" He looks at her, startled. He could see the tears forming in her eyes. He could feel some forming in his own as well. He sighs, struggling to hold back tears.

"Liza. I'm… I'm so sorry." She shakes her head.

"No…"

"Liza…"

"No!" She shouts suddenly. "She's not! No! You're lying! She's not dead! No!" She runs crying into Sherlock's room and slams the door. He puts his head in his hands and lets the tears come freely.

_**Well, here's the chapter I was not eager to write. Part 2 will be coming up here soon. Sorry about the feels. :/ **_


	6. Chapter 6 - Tragedy (Part 2)

_****I do not own Sherlock! I only own Sarafina and Liza Holmes!****_

Tragedy (Part 2)

After a couple of hours, Sherlock decides to go in and check on Liza. He walks down the hall to his bedroom door and lightly knocks on it.

"Liza? Everything alright in there?" He pauses and waits for an answer when suddenly the door opens and Liza runs out and hugs Sherlock's waist.

He can feel her shaking as she cries and picks her up and brings her into his room. He gently rocks her and soon he can feel her calming down. She looks up at him, all red faced and teary eyed.

"Why her, Uncle Sherlock?" She hiccups. "Why her?" She lays her head against his shoulder and starts to cry again. He puts his hand on her head.

"I don't know, Liza. I don't know." He rocks her some more and the phone rings. He puts her down on the bed gently and walks out to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hello, Sherlock." He sighs.

"What is it, Mycroft?"

"How's Liza?" He pauses.

"How do you think she's doing, Mycroft? She just lost her mother. She's not doing well."

"Don't be like that, Sherlock. I was just wondering how she was holding up. It's been hard on all of us and I just want to know she's alright." Sherlock sighs.

"Why did this happen, Mycroft? Why did this have to happen now? She's too young."

"Things like this happen, Sherlock. No one can control it." There was a pause.

"Have you thought about a funeral date yet?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I was thinking about that before I called you. Probably sometime next weekend. We'll have a small gathering. Family and friends only."

"That sounds fine."

"Good. Glad you think so." Another pause. "Well. I'd better get on it then. Goodbye Sherlock."

"Goodbye." He hung up the phone and sighed.

He walks back to his room, shuts the door, and lays down next to Liza on the bed. He lay there, eyes closed for a moment, only to hear Liza scoot herself closer to his side. He puts an arm around her and they both drift off to sleep.

~The next weekend~

The funeral was as Mycroft had said, small. Only close family members and friends were invited. They all had gathered around the casket they had picked out a couple of days before and listened to the ceremony. Normally, Sherlock wouldn't understand what the point was in this, but he decided to keep these feelings to himself and just be there for Liza. She was silent the entire ceremony and through the reception that followed. She was basically attached to Sherlock through it all. He didn't mind. He wasn't one for socializing anyways. He and Liza sat at one of the tables and watched everyone as they walked around, eating and giving their condolences to the family. Later, Mycroft came and sat down next to Sherlock.

"We need to talk about 'the situation', Sherlock." Sherlock looked up at Liza. He knew exactly what 'situation' he was talking about. He sighed and got up out of his chair.

"I'll be right back, Liza." She nodded and Mycroft followed Sherlock down a hallway and around a corner. "Look, I know what you're going to say, but…"

"Sherlock. Sarafina left me guardian of Liza. Me."

"Yes, but…"

"She had good reason too…"

"Yes, but Mycroft…"

"…and you know it."

"I know!" Sherlock shouted. "She needs _me_."

"Sherlock…"

"No, Mycroft. She _needs_ me." Mycroft sighed.

"Sherlock, I can't change the decision she made."

"Why not? You_ are_ the British Government."

"I just _can't_ Sherlock. Not now."

"Mycroft, you don't understand…"

"No, I understand perfectly. 'She _needs_ you'. What she _really_ needs is stability." Sherlock stops. "And I'm sorry, but that's something you can't give her right now." Sherlock turns and walks away. "You can come visit her anytime." He stops for a moment, but keeps going. He walks over to Liza. She looks up at him.

"C'mon. Let's go." He says softly. She nods and reaches up for him. He scoops her up and walks out. They get to Sarafina's flat and Sherlock carries Liza in. He sets her down in the doorway and kneels down to look her in the eye. "I need you to gather up everything you want to bring with you to Uncle Mycroft's house."

"But I want to stay with you." Liza says softly.

"You can't. I'm sorry."

"Why not?"

"Because Mycroft's your guardian now." She hangs her head.

"I'll still be able to see you, right Uncle Sherlock?" He pauses.

"Yes." He says, holding back the tears that were forming behind his eyes. "I'll always be there for you, Liza. Remember that." She looks up and leaps at him, hugging him tightly. He hugs her back. After a moment, she let go and walked to her room to get her things. He sat down on the couch and waited. As soon as she packed everything she'd need, the started to head over to Mycroft's. Sherlock walked Liza in and she put her stuff in the room Mycroft had specifically reserved for her. She came out after she had put her stuff in the room and walked up to Sherlock. He knelt down and looked at her. "You be good for Uncle Mycroft now, alright?" She nodded sadly and looked up at him.

"I love you, Uncle Sherlock." She then hugged him again. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair.

"I… I love you too." They stayed like that for a moment and then separated. Sherlock stood up and nodded his head at Mycroft. He did the same and Sherlock turned around to leave. He opened the door and looked back to see tears streaming down Liza's face. He gave a small smile and waved and she did the same. He turned around and shut the door behind him. He wiped the tears from his face, walked to the car, and drove away.

_**Well, heres part 2. Hope you like it. Hope I didnt make you cry too hard. ;) Im working on The Blind Banker now so that should be posted here soon. I might still add on to this story here and there, but im going to be mainly focusing on Episode 2 now. Keep favoriting, reviewing, and following! You guy's are awesome! **_


	7. Chapter 7 - Authors Note

Authors Note

Hey everyone! Just wanted to update you on what I'm starting on. I have just posted a new story called _Sherlock: The Blind Banker_. Some of you may have already seen it, but for those of you who haven't, go check it out! I've added a new character to the story as well so I can't wait for you to meet them. Anyways, just wanted to update you and let you know about my new story. So go read, review, and tell your friends.

~jam-kittens-rage~


End file.
